The Butterfly Effect
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Sora and Riku are struggling to just pay the bills, then Sora reveals to Riku that he wants a baby. They can barely support themselves, how are they going to support a child, too? Read to find out!
1. The Butterfly Effect

The Butterfly Effect

"Riku..." Sora whined, holding onto his boyfriend's muscular arm. "Noooo...pick a different one."

Riku grinned as he dangled _The Butterfly Effect_ in front of Sora. "No way, you said I could pick whatever I wanted to watch," he responded, flipping his silver hair out of his eyes as he pushed the DVD into the player and hit the power button on it, before standing up. "Besides, if you get scared, I'm always here." he told the boy, pulling him into a long, deep kiss, and before long, he felt Sora smile.

He took that as an okay and took his boyfriend's hand, pulling him onto the large black beanbag that both of them preferred. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's slender waist, pulling him onto his lap. "Ready?" he whispered, his breath tickling the boy's ear, and Sora shivered. "I guess so..." he murmured sullenly as Riku pressed play.

"I don't understand _what _you see in these scary movies," Sora complained as the movie started and he snuggled closer into Riku's chest, shutting his eyelids over his brilliant blue eyes. "Don't close your eyes," Riku told him, pulling the younger's hands away from his face. "You'll miss the movie."

"I hate you." Sora said childishly, and Riku felt a wide smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure you do, honey." the muscular teen said, an amused note to his voice, and the brunette snuggled closer into his chest. "I do! I mean it." he said, his voice slightly muffled but still audible.

"And this snuggling means nothing. I just don't want to see the movie." he continued.

Riku sighed and wrapped his strong arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Well, I'm hurt, then. I suppose this means nothing, too." he said playfully, putting a finger under the boy's chin and lifting Sora's lips up to meet his own.

The brunette momentarily smiled, then made a small sound of protest as Riku pulled away, before quickly regaining his composure. "Nope. Nothing." he said with difficulty, due to the fact that Riku was kissing his neck. "Really? _I _thought I meant something to you. Apparently not, though," he said in mock disappointment.

Sora looked up with a scared look on his face. "I'm just joking, Riku," he told the older boy softly, and Riku kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "I know," he murmured, "so was I, you silly boy."

The TV suddenly shut off with a loud hissing sound, and they both looked up, identical surprised looks on their faces. "Riku? Did you do that?" the brunette asked, looking around for the remote, and Riku shook his head. "No...and I assume you didn't either," he answered.

The lights in the kitchen had similarily went off along with the computer sitting in the same room with them, and Sora giggled. "It was just the power," he explained, feeling around for his friend. "Riku? Where'd you go?" he asked, and when he didn't get an answer, asked again, a slightly hysterical note to his voice.

"I'm right here," the muscular teen called out, lighting a candle and setting it on the end table beside their beanbag. "Calm down, it's okay." he said, enveloping Sora in his arms. "It's just a movie. And you didn't even watch any of it; I don't see how you can be scared already."

"I'm not scared as long as you're here," Sora said sweetly, kissing the older boy's cheek, and Riku chuckled. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments before the brunette suddenly announced, "Riku, I want a baby."

Riku's eyebrows shot up. "A baby? Sora, why would you want a kid?"

"Because they're sweet and cute and I've always wanted one." he said stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest. "Please, Riku? Please?" Green eyes rolled as Riku contemplated the problems with taking responsibilty over a child. "Sora, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. How can you expect us to take care of a baby when we can barely take care of ourselves?"

Sora snuggled down closer to Riku, playing with his boyfriend's long silver hair. "We can do it," he murmured, "i'll take double shifts...something. I just really want one, Riku," he said, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and Riku grinned. "Fine. And you're right, we can handle it. But I'll be the one taking double shifts--you'll need to take care of the baby. We'll look into adoption tomorrow."

"Thank you, Riku," Sora mumbled sleepily, tilting his head up for a kiss, and Riku complied, brushing his lips against the boy's before pulling some covers up over the two of them and listening to Sora's slow, even breathing as he fell asleep.

x-x-x

Sora looked around the room of children, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, Riku," he breathed, tugging on his boyfriend's sleeve. "Look at them; I wish we could take them all," he said as he headed over to a corner where several five-and-six year olds played. Riku stopped suddenly and caught his breath as he saw a little girl sitting in the middle of them. She looked to be about four, and was heartbreakingly beautiful, with unruly brown spiky hair and blue eyes, looking exactly like a young, female version of his Sora.

"Sor," he whispered, catching the brunette around the waist and drawing him over so that the girl was right in his line of sight. Sora reacted exactly like Riku had, his eyes widening. The child smiled brilliantly up at the boys, and Sora slowly got down on his knees and held his hands out toward her. She tottered over to him slowly, stumbling into his arms when she got there.

He picked her up and a look of amazement came across his face as she threw her tiny arms around his neck. "Riku, _look_ at her," he murmured. "hey, beautiful. Hey," he cooed to the little girl. "Hi, princess. Do you like us?" he asked sweetly, staring into her blue eyes that mirrored his own. A grin broke across Riku's face, and he pressed his lips to the child's forehead.

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked her, and she--not really understading, since she was so young--nodded enthusiastically. Riku pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, then stood to go talk to the woman that ran the orphanage in hushed tones. He came back a few minutes later and gently wrapped his arm under Sora's, and pulled both the boy and the child up.

"It's all worked out," he whispered, for the girl had fallen asleep. "We can take her home. I've already got the paperwork filled out. And there's one other thing," he hesitated, "she hasn't got a name. Her mother died before she even got the chance to see her.

"That's so awful!" the brunette gasped, horrified. "The poor baby."

Riku nodded in agreement, letting the small girl wrap her hand sleepily around his fingers as the boys headed out to the car. He held the door open for his boyfriend, and Sora smiled adorably up at him as he got in the car with their new little girl.

"Do you know what you want to name her?" Riku asked as he got in the driver's side and started the car, reaching over and taking Sora's free hand that wasn't holding the sleeping child. "I don't know yet...I want to find the perfect name for her," he said, squeezing Riku's hand and leaning back against the seat. "Thank you, Riku," he murmured, his bright blue eyes closing.

The silver-haired boy smiled and turned down the music so that Sora and the baby could sleep. "You're welcome, love." Riku whispered gently back.

x-x-x

"Riku," Sora said, tugging on his boyfriend's ear to wake him up. "Riku, wake up."

It worked, and Riku sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking at the digital clock placed beside their bed, the glowing red numbers announcing the time to be 3:45 in the morning. "Sor, _what_ is it? And can't it wait?"

The weight on the bed shifted as Sora adjusted how he was lying so that he was facing Riku. "I think I know what I want to name her." he whispered, and Riku sighed and smiled. "All right, then, let's hear it."

"I forgot."

Riku groaned and hit his boyfriend with a pillow. "Well, go back to sleep, then. Maybe you'll remember it. And write it down if you do, that way you don't wake me up for nothing again." he mumbled, trying to sound annoyed but failing. "Night, Sora. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Riku..." Sora mumbled, half-asleep already.

**Please review and let me know what you think! And also what their baby's name should be ^^**


	2. Pancakes

**Ch. 2--Pancakes**

**Thank you so much to everyone who submitted names for Riku and Sora's little girl; I loved all of them and will probably use them for different things later in the story. Keep reading to find out which one we named her!**

Riku woke up the next morning to a smallish, spiky-haired head lying on his chest, and for a minute he thought it was Sora. "Sor..." he mumbled, and a muffled noise came from beside him. Riku jumped up, almost knocking the baby on his chest off of the bed. "Oh, god," he gasped, catching the girl before she hit the floor.

"Sora!" he said, shaking the boy awake as he held the child in the other hand, and the brunette boy sat straight up in bed. "What is it?"

Riku laughed and handed the girl over to Sora. "Take the kid," he said good-naturedly, "i'm gonna fix breakfast. Pancakes sound ok?"

Sora nodded, his brown spikes swaying. "Yeah, sounds awesome," he murmured distractedly, rubbing noses with the little girl. "Hey, sweetie, did you sleep okay? Yeah? That's good," he cooed to her.

A sunbeam came in through the dusty window and illuminated the back of the girl's head, the golden light surrounding her like a halo; and Sora gasped. "Riku!" he yelled, and the boy came dashing in, an apron covering his bare chest and a bowl of pancake mix in his hands.

Sora was temporarily distracted by his hilariously adorable boyfriend; but he shook himself back to reality. "I have a name for her!" he said, bouncing up and down with the child on his lap. They both sat there in silence for a minute, before Riku said, "Well? What's the name?"

His brunette boyfriend took a deep breath. "Akiko." he said confidently. "It means 'bright light'. Don't you think it's perfect?"

A smile came onto Riku's face, and he leaned down and touched his lips to Sora's, then to Akiko's hair. "It is perfect, Sor."

"Do you like that, princess? Aikiko?" he whispered to her, and she gurgled in delight. Riku picked her up and she buried her precious face into his ruffly apron. He waltzed out of the room with her and into the kitchen to finish up the pancakes, leaving Sora alone in the bedroom.

"Oh yeah, just leave me here." Sora called after them playfully, a smile still on his pink lips as he followed the two into the kitchen, to find Akiko sitting on the countertop and Riku flipping pancakes, getting a gleeful laugh from her each time he missed one.

One of the missed pancakes flew throught the air and hit Sora square in the face, and Akiko nearly fell over laughing, nibbling on a half-cooked pancake. An amused Sora pulled the doughy mess off his forehead and flung it back at Riku, starting a pancake fight. The burnt flapjacks on the platter were the first to be flung, getting everywhere, until Sora picked up the mixing bowl and shook it all over his boyfriend and Akiko.

Sora ran off to get his and Riku's 35mm camera, then set it on a table, set the self-timer, and jumped back into the dough-fight. Riku, having another idea, put a pancake in his mouth and tackled Sora to the floor. "Come, Sor, you know you want it," he cooed, dangling the doughy mess over his boyfriend's face.

Sora grinned and put his mouth around the entire pancake so his lips were touching Riku's, right as the camera flashed. Riku pulled away, leaving Sora with a pancake in his mouth, then nibbled around the edges. Akiko, however, seemed to have a different idea. She squealed, and picked up a glob of dough that had landed on the counter, throwing it all over the two boys.

A knock on the door interrupted their pancake war, and Sora picked up Akiko and twirled her around, heading towards the door; followed by a very messy Sora, who was busy attempting to pick the sticky mess out of his hair. "Roxas!" he exclaimed, rushing to his brother and pulling him into his arms.

"Hey, Sor," Roxas mumbled, his voice muffled because the brunette was squeezing him so tightly. "Sora. I can't breathe." he choked out after several seconds, and his younger brother released him quickly. "Sorry," he grinned apologetically, looking over Roxas's shoulder to see the tall redhead behind him. "Hi, Axel!" he greeted Roxas's boyfriend enthusiastically.

Axel enveloped all three of the boys in his arms, grinning at Akiko. "So you finally decided to get yourselves a kid, huh?" he asked, tickling the baby and Akiko giggled and reached her arms out to him.

"You think we should get a kid too, Roxas?" he asked thoughtfully, kissing his boyfriend on his spiky blonde hair, and Riku grinned. "She's a lot of work," he told them, "but well worth it. I'm still looking for another job...got anything for me?" he asked, the question mainly directed at Axel.

The redhead dug in the pockets of his long black coat and pulled out a Blackberry, flipping through files on it. "There is one...a night job, if you want it. This cafe downtown...if you want to work there." Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, gently handing Akiko over to his brother. "I think it sounds good, Riku," he murmured, kissing the boy's cheek. "It might even be somewhere where I could work too, if it came down to it. And I'm sure Roxas and Axel wouldn't mind looking after Akiko for a while if I do need to."

Riku grinned, and picked a bit of dough out of Sora's hair. "All right, I'll take it, then. When do I start?" he asked Axel, and the man pulled away from kissing Roxas long enough to say, "Next monday. I'll text you the address and other info when I get home."

Akiko gurgled and swatted at Axel's face, and he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the child, who squealed in delight. "Anybody want some pancakes?" Sora asked randomly, holding up a platter of very misshapen, but cooked, pancakes.

Roxas trotted over to his brother, taking a smallish, circular pancake from the top of the stack and popping it in his mouth. "Mmm..." he said, surprised. "Not bad." the blonde admitted, reaching for another one, but Sora pulled the platter away. "Use a plate," the younger boy scolded his brother, and Roxas rolled his eyes before sauntering into the kitchen and rummaging through the dishwasher for a clean plate. Finding none, he called Riku in to help.

"Don't you ever do the dishes?" he teased, watching as Riku reached into a bag and held out a paper plate. "Nope. That's another reason I wanted Aki. When she's older, she can do the chores--I mean, help us do them," he corrected himself, glancing at Roxas's pursed lips.

"That's right," the blonde approved. "We won't have little....wha'd you call her, Riku? Aki...We won't have her doing everything by herself, no we won't," he said, voice turning into a coo as he looked at the baby, kissing her milky white forehead, and Axel made a face. "What, Axel?" Roxas asked playfully, and Axel grimaced. "Too mushy for me." he decided, rolling his eyes.

Roxas chuckled and kissed baby Aki's forehead again. "Well, I could be plenty mushy enough to a baby for both of us," he sang to the little girl. "Hey, quit hogging her," Sora complained playfully, picking his baby up and swinging her around. Ooh, we should go buy her some cute baby clothes!" the brunette gushed, getting gently smacked on the head by his brother.

"You're such a mom sometimes, you know that?" Roxas teased, hugging him, and Sora squirmed out of his brother's embrace. "So?" he asked defensively, still cuddling Akiko. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Quite right." Riku agreed happily, placing his arms around his lover. "And I think you're a great mom." he told Sora seriously, earning himself a quick peck on the lips from the boy.

Axel strode into the room with the rest of them, resuming the forgotten quest for clean dishes as he picked through the empty cupboards in an attempt to find something. "Ax, just use a paper plate like the rest of us." Roxas told his boyfriend, holding one out as Riku had done for him earler.

The misshappen pancakes sat in a heap on yet another paper plate on the counter, and they each took turned heaping their plate full and drizzling melted butter and syrup all over them, resulting in a gooey mess. "It might be strange-looking," Riku commented, "but they actually taste pretty good."

Roxas mumbled his agreement around a mouthful of pancake, swallowing and then looking for something to wash the lump of dough out of his throat. "Got any milk?" he asked, his voice coming out funny as a result of the doughball stuck in his windpipe, and Sora wordlessly held out a bottlefull of milk that he had prepared for Aki. His brother took it and raised it to his mouth to take a drink, then realized that it was a baby bottle and frowned.

"Ha ha." he complained sarcastically, before taking a long swig of the warm milk. "Ew." Roxas complained, making a face at the milk. "How does she _drink_ this?"

He slammed the bottle down on the counter, leaning over so his mouth was underneath the sink faucet and turning it on. Axel quietly crept up behind him, turning the faucet on full-blast when Roxas was trying to drink. "Axel!" he complained, smacking the redhead.

Axel laughed and put his hands up defensivley, the hugged the blonde. "You're cute when you're wet," he told Roxas, who's blonde hair was dripping in his eyes. Axel kissed the water droplets running down his boyfriend's cheeks, then his lips which were cool from the icy water he'd just drank.

"Ah, crap." the pyro complained, pulling away from the kiss so that he could answer his ringing phone. "What? Whaddya mean, I've gotta come in now?" he snapped, waiting for a response, then rolling his eyes and snapping the phone shut. "Sorry, guys," he said, hugging Riku and Sora in turn, then picking up Akiko and kissing her alabaster forehead. "Luxord called, and I've gotta go into work."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Riku interrupted. "Luxord's your boss?" he asked increduolusly, and the redhead nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Riku shook his head, his arm wrapped around Sora's waist. "No reason, it's just...weird." he murmured, and Axel hugged Aki once more before handing her to Roxas, who also hugged and kissed her. "Alright, guys, I guess we'll see you later..." Roxas called after them as they walked out the door.

"Oh," Axel added, poking his head back around the doorframe. "Thanks for the pancakes."

**Please review!**


	3. Work

**Ch. 3--Work**

**A/N: This chapter and the next are somewhat based on a collab between myself and Rolloz on deviantART -- . -- who is an awesome author, so go check her out ^^ **

"Riku!" Sora called from the kitchen a few hours after Axel and Roxas left, and Riku pulled himself up off the couch where he had dozed off into a light sleep to stumble clumsily into the kitchen to find his boyfriend. "Your phone." Sora explained to Riku's questioning look, and the silver-haired man nodded and picked up his cell.

The words _Two New Messages_ flashed across the screen, and Riku opened them. The first on had the address of the cafe where he was now going to work. The second one merely said, "Call me." with a number that Riku had never seen before in his life. He shrugged, dialing the numbers shown, and a gruff voice answered on the first ring.

"Riku?" the voice asked, and Riku nodded. Then, rembering that he was on the phone, said, "Yeah, this is Riku."

"Good, and you're the one starting the job at my cafe? This is Luxord, by the way."

Riku shushed Aki and Sora who were playing Peekaboo, then went back to his conversation.

"Yeah. Monday, right?"

"Right. And one more thing...Axel said you had a friend who might be interested in working here too, correct?"

"Uh-huh. My boyfriend. Sora." Riku clarified.

The voice paused for a few seconds before replying, "And is Sora still interested?"

"Um...I think so." Riku covered the mouthpiece and waved his boyfriend over. "You still wanna work with me at the cafe? I'm sure Roxas could look after Aki while we're working...and with money being so short right now, it might be a good idea. Though I'm reluctant to leave her alone with them since we just got her..."

Sora smiled and lightly kissed his boyfriend's lips reasurringly, whispering, "Sure, Riku, anything so that I can spend more time with you," sweetly in Riku's ear. He gave Sora a thumbs-up, grinning. "Yeah, that sounds good." he said into the phone.

"Alright, then, be at the cafe--Axel did give you the directions, right?--at three o'clock tomorrow. Thanks again." Luxord said, before hanging up the phone.

Axel set the phone down on the counter, then picked Sora up and pulled him into his lap. Sora, in turn, had Aki in his lap, who cooed and giggled at the sudden change. "Hmm," Riku suddenly grunted.

"What is it?" Sora asked, noting the change in his boyfriend's face.

"Nothing, really," Riku murmured, the look gone now. Sora raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, I was just thinking about Aki."

"And?" Sora prompted.

"Well, you know, it's a little too early to worry about this, but I was just thinking about..." he trailed off, his pale cheeks flushing light pink. "And, I mean, when she's all interested in guys"

"Or girls," Sora interrupted, and Riku nodded before continuing. "or girls--and stuff and we'll have to have..." His face was now a bright red with chagrin. "....the sex talk," he a mumbled.

Sora laughed in relief, gently smacking his lover and cradling the gurgling baby. "You're _adorable_," he informed the blushing man. Riku muttered to himself, giving a little embarrassed cough. "Don't worry," the brunette crooned, bringing Riku's mouth to meet his own.

"Wait here," Sora said breathlessly, bringing Akiko to their bed and tucking her in. "Sweet dreams," he smiled, rushing back into his boyfriend's waiting arms.

x-x-x

Sora woke up first the next morning, looking at the clock. "Noon?" he mumbled, looking at the glowing clock. "Already?" Riku snored lightly and Sora leaned over, thinking to wake him up, but hesitated when he saw his boyfriend's innocent sleeping face.

The brunette changed his mind, instead slipping quietly out of bed and picking Akiko up from where she was laying beside Riku, half-asleep and gurgling softly. "Hey," he cooed, bringing her into the living room and laying on the couch, pulling a blanket over them both.

She snuggled up against his chest, her tiny warm body comforting enough to put him to sleep again.

x-x-x

"RIku?" Sora asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Why's it so dark in here?" he wondered to himself. Expecting to be on his bed, he rolled over. But of course, since he was on a couch, this movement dumped him on the floor. "Oww," he whined, then got up and turned on the light.

The first thing he saw was a piece of paper nailed to the wall oppisite him. As he walked over to it, he glanced at the clock to see that it was past 7 p.m. "Crap." He sighed, then took the paper off the wall.

"Sora," it read, "You were so cute sleeping. I couldn't wake you up. I'm going ahead to the cafe, and I've taken your shift for today, so I won't be home till late. Dinner's in the fridge. Love you, baby. Aki, too. Bye."

Sora huffed. "Damn, Riku. I'm not _that _cute," he grumbled, picking up the phone and dialing his brother's number. It rang once. Twice. Three times.

"_Hey, it's Roxas. Leave a message. Bye."_

"Pick up the goddamn phone, Roxas," Sora snapped.

The brunette slammed the phone down in annoyance, leaving a still-sleeping Aki on the couch and stalking into the kitchen, softening a bit when he looked in the refridgerator and finding his favorite, grilled cheese and tomato soup. He took it out, placing it in the microwave and setting the timer before pouring himself a large glass of Pepsi.

"Momma." Sora jumped in surprise, turning to face a sleepy Aki. "Hey, baby. What'd you say?" He picked her up and smiled.

She frowned, a little crease appearing between her brows. "M-momma!" she giggled, pulling at his hair.

Sora chuckled but allowed it. It was better that he was the mom than Riku. Just as he as leaning in to kiss Aki's cheek, the phone rang. He grabbed it and held it to his ear. "Roxas, I need you to come look after Aki," Sora said quickly, before his brother had a chance to talk.

"What happened to just plain hello?" Roxas grumbled.

Sora sighed impatiently. "Hi. Now hurry up and come down here, I've gotta get to the cafe and I can't leave Aki by herself but I also can't bring her to work and I--"

"Relax, bro, I'm on my way," Roxas chuckled, revving the engine to prove it. "Me and Axel'll be there in a few minutes. Go ahead and get dressed," the blonde told him.

Sora quickly thanked his brother before rushing into his bedroom to change. Moments later, he heard Roxas pulling into the driveway. Running to the front door, he threw his arms around Roxas. "Thanks so much, I'll call when I'm on my way home." Sora sprinted to his car, hopped in and quickly drove to the cafe.

"You're welcome," Roxas mumbled, walking in to see Akiko gumming the end of a marker. "Hey, sweetie, that's gross," he told her, gently taking the marker from her. "Momma!" she giggled, looking up at Roxas with huge blue eyes.

He laughed. "Aki, honey, I'm Roxas. Sora's your mommy," he told the baby, gently tweaking her tiny button nose.

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Snowed In

**Ch. 4--Snowed In**

**A/N: This chapter is majorly based on a Soriku collab with ~Rolloz from deviantART, so that's why it gets better about halfway through ^^ But we changed it a little to fit the story.**

"God, Riku, I'm so sorry," Sora said breathlessly, running into the cafe to find Riku talking to a tall, blonde man. "Oh. Sorry, sir," he mumbled, bowing to Luxord, who had an amused smile on his face.

He extended his hand to the brunette. "Sora, I presume? My name is Luxord. I'm the owner of this cafe." Sora gratefully shook his hand, then glared at Riku, who was chuckling.

"Thank you so much for the job, sir," Sora continued, following Luxord and Riku into the back room. "All right, I'm about ready to pack up and leave. Riku, since I already went over everything with you, I'd appreciate it if you'd show him around and explain to him what I told you."

The silver-haired boy nodded, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand and waving to Luxord with the other. "Sora." He said, turning to me once our boss had walked out of the cafe. "I told you I'd take your shift today. Why'd you come down?"

Sora blushed, his cheeks turning the color of roses as he leaned up against Riku's chest. "Well, besides the obvious reason that it's my responsibilty," he murmured, "I missed you."

Riku melted inside, but he only allowed a smile to grace his lips. "Yeah, but still." he mumbled, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I missed you, too."

"Okay, then... follow me for your 'tour' of the cafe..." Riku said, walking towards the

kitchen with Sora following. "So.... this is where you cook the food and make the drinks..." Riku told his boyfriend. He showed Sora around the whole cafe.

"Well, I guess that's all," the silver-haired boy said, taking Sora's hand and heading back into the main room. "Can you make me some hot chocolate?" Riku asked Sora, who nodded and headed back to make it.

Riku yawned and curled up in one of the plush chairs placed around the cafe, exhaustion overtaking him; having gotten up early to take on both his and Sora's shifts. His eyelids slowly closed, and he was asleep within moments.

"Kay, Riku, your..." Sora cut off immediatly when he saw his snoozing boyfriend, placing Riku's cup of hot chocolate on top of the woodburning stove, keeping it heated as he carefully sipped his own, burning his tongue in the process. "Crap..." he mumbled, gently touching his singed tongue to his teeth and wincing.

Another snore came from the chair where Riku was curled up, looking quite warm, and Sora tiptoed over to it. "Riku?" he whispered, making sure the boy was asleep.

"Riku? You awake?"

When he didn't get a response, Sora timidly climbed into Riku's lap, pulling a blanket that was draped on the arm of the armchair over both of them. A smile came onto Sora's face as he snuggled into the silver-haired teen's chest, his head falling onto Riku's shoulder. Their body heat soon warmed up the small space between the chair and the blanket, and Riku wrapped his arms around the small boy in his lap.

"Sorry, Riku," Sora murmured, kissing the silver-haired boy's neck lightly. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He shivered as he finished his sentence; the air had grown colder, and Riku pulled it up over their heads, enveloping them in a cocoon of warmth.

"Are you mad at me?" Sora finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

Sora fidgeted. "Well...I dunno....'Cause...cause I'm supposed to be working and...instead I'm sitting in your lap, I guess."

Riku chuckled, holding his boyfriend tighter. "And you think I'd be mad about that?"

"l mean....You came up here ready to take both shifts and I'm here now, and I'm not even working, and--"

"Are you trying to make me mad at you? Because it's not working." Riku chuckled, looking down at Sora, though he could barely see anything since the blanket filtered out most of the light.

"No..." Sora replied, barely in a whisper, then shivered again. "Still cold?" Riku asked, and Sora nodded against his chest. "Yeah...It's freezing in here!" he laughed, snuggling closer against Riku.

Riku smiled in the darkness. "I have an idea to keep you warm," he suggested coyly, and Sora cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not telling."

"What is it? Tell me!"

Riku took Sora's face in his hands and kissed him until he could feel the brunette's pulse racing. "There. That's my idea."

Sora was sure his face was bright red, and his lips still tingled from where Riku had kissed him.

"I'm still cold," Sora informed his boyfriend. "Will you kiss me again?"

"You don't have to ask, silly," Riku replied, leaning down and silencing whatever else the boy was about to say by gently biting Sora's lower lip, and Sora's heartbeat sped up as he eagerly opened his lips and let Riku's tongue enter his mouth.

Riku suddenly pulled away as his cell phone vibrated, groaning at being made to stop kissing Sora. "_What_ is it?" he growled into the phone. "Oh. Luxord? Sorry. Didn't know it was you."

He suddenly yanked the covers off of himself and Sora, looking outside the window. "Crap!" he hissed. "Really?! No, we didn't. Crap, crap, crap." He listened for a few more seconds, then snapped the phone shut.

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously, looking adorable with his rumpled hair and face flushed from kissing.

Riku sighed. "We're trapped here. For the night. Luxord called to let me know that all the roads are closed due to the blizzard, and was checking to see if we got home."

Sora grinned and pulled Riku back down on top of him, kissing the boy again. "So? We can have fun here, too." he murmured, and Riku smiled into the kiss.

"Got that right," he replied, only pulling away long enough to say it, then kissed Sora again.

**A/N: Awww, aren't they precious? Since this isn't only my writing, I hope I don't sound stuck up for complimenting it ^^ Review? Thanks!**


	5. One Little Happy Family

**Ch. 5--One Little Happy Family**

**Kay, this is the last chapter T.T Cause we ran out of ideas...but maybe we'll have a yuri chapter with Aki all grown up and stuff later...who knows? ;)**

Sora pulled away a couple of seconds later, his eyes wide. "Riku...I feel bad for not being there with Aki..."

"You didn't leave her _alone_, did you?" The silver-haired teen asked in alarm, sitting up straight.

"No, no, of course not, Roxas is there," Sora reassured his boyfriend, settling back into his arms. "And, Aki started calling me Momma!" he said excitedly, his blue eyes lighting up as he remembered.

"Cool," Riku said absently, toying with his boyfriend's hair. "I guess I'm the man, then." He smiled and gave Sora his whole attention again. "Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"S'okay," the brunette murmured, yawning and nodding off against Riku's chest. "Aw, Sor, wake up! I'm bored," Riku complained. He sighed and reached for his hot chocolate, cupping it close to his body for warmth.

x-x-x

"Riku?" Sora yawned adorably, snuggling up tp his boyfriend.

"Hey, baby," the silver-haired boy greeted him, planting a kiss on the rumpled brown hair.

"Is the snowstorm over yet?" Sora muttered, still half-asleep, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Riku streched, accidently knocking Sora off his lap and onto the floor, where he landed with an audible _oof_.

He frowned up at Riku. "That was mean," he complained, glaring up at his boyfriend, who smirked down in return. "Sorry, love," Riku chuckled, standing up and extending a hand down to Sora.

"And it is over, but the roads are pretty icy. But I think we can probably get home; if we go slowly. You ready?" Sora nodded, still pouting about being dumped on the floor, but still followed Riku out into the chilly morning.

The instant they stepped out the door; a blast of freezing air hit them, and both boys shivered. "Meh," Sora whined, rushing to their car and slipping. "Owww!"

Riku slowly made his way over to his boyfriend, pulling him up. "You okay?"

Sora nodded, quickly hopping into their car and turning on the heat. Riku laughed as he got in and cranked up the engine. "The heater won't work until you turn the car on," he informed his shivering boyfriend, snuggling closer for warmth. "And it'll take a minute to get warm."

The engine revved loudly when Riku pressed the gas pedal slowly, carefully pulling out of the parking lot at a snail's pace. They crept out of the driveway and onto the main snow-covered highway, the car slipping a bit as he turned.

Sora started to clutch onto his boyfriend's arm, but thought better of it as they slid again, instead grabbing tightly onto the armrests, his knuckles turning white. "Riku....maybe we should've stayed at the cafe," he suggested miserably, his face turning a very strange greenish-white color.

Riku turned to look at him worridly, and Sora shoved his face back so that it was facing the road. "I'm nervous enough already without you looking at me instead of where we're going," he snapped uncharacteristically. Riku snickered, but did as Sora commanded and stared out through the windshield, slowly driving all the way home.

x-x-x

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Sora pulled the door open and jumped out. The instant his feet hit the slick ground, they slid out from him, dumping the poor boy into the ice and snow. Riku couldn't hold back a chuckle at the surprised and hurt face his boyfriend was making, even as he more carefully got out and extended a hand to Sora, helping him up.

"You're mean." Sora grumped, taking the hand and pulling himself to his feet, then slowly walked into the house, taking extra care on the steps which he tended to trip over even when they weren't ice-coated. Despite his caution, he slipped again and fell on his face.

Ignoring the hand Riku held out this time, Sora pulled himself up and stalked into the house, his mood brightening when he saw Axel, Roxas, and Aki in the living room. Axel seemed to be enjoying himself as he snickered at Roxas, who Aki had placed a flowered bonnet on. "Aw, Roxy, you look pretty!" Sora cooed, his blue eys lit up with barely-concealed laughter. "The flowers really bring out your eyes." he said seriously, and Axel threw back his head and laughed.

"Exactly what I told him!" he crowed, high-fiving Sora as Roxas continued scowling. The blonde suddenly picked Aki up and stomped into the next room. Riku strode after him, pausing at the doorway with his eyes wide with alarm as Roxas's voice called out, "Making fun of me, huh? Well then, I'm just taking Aki!"

Riku dashed after Sora, rounding a corner and accidently plowing into the small boy. "Oops," he chuckled, taking his little girl. "Too bad, Roxas, you can't have her! She's ours." he teased as he stuck his tongue out at Aki and carried her back to Sora, who gladly took her and bounced her on his knee.

His boyfriend walked over and pecked Aki on the cheek first, then Sora. "Love you guys," he said, in a rare display of affection, and Axel and Roxas both smiled at the precious picture in front of them.

"Look at that," the pyro whispered to his blonde lover, "they've turned into one little happy family."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this! And sorry for the shortness of it. We had some major writer's block, plus a family emergency in the form of our mother having a seizure. And our stepdad wasn't even home...we had to do CPR and call an amublance. But she's all better now and we're finally done with this story. Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with us, and we hope you liked it! Much love to you all~**

**-EternityEchoes**


End file.
